Unity
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: It has been months since the war with the Outsiders. Instead of joining the Pride they leave with an alive Zira. Vitani and Kovu stay with the Pridelanders. Now Zira has taken the pride by surprise and forces them to run. They are saved be the most unlikely lions. In Prince Taka/Scar and Prince Kopa!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

It has been months since the war with the Outsiders. Instead of joining the Pride they leave with an alive Zira. Vitani and Kovu stay with the Pridelanders. Now Zira has taken the pride by surprise and forces them to run. They are saved be the most unlikely lions. In Prince Taka/Scar and Prince Kopa!

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Kiara was running with her pride. Zira had attacked them. Her mother and father had been injured so had another number of lionesses. Her mate Kovu was carrying Simba while Vitani was helping carry Nala. Kiara's brother Kion bought up the rear of the pride with the Lion Guard. While Prince Koda was making sure Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki kept up with everyone. Sarabi was carrying her Granddaughter who was only two weeks old Princess Keshai. And Sarafina was carrying her Granddaughter Princess Kala. Zazu was flying above the pride making sure they weren't followed.

Kiara had made the decision to run when many of the pride had become injured and her father and mother unconscious. Her Grandmother Sarabi supported her decision.

They had been travelling for days. Many were exhausted from lack of food and the fight. Many of the Pride were resting now. Kiara still trying to be strong with her parents injured. Rafiki was troubled until the wind blows. A signal from Mufusa.

"We need food", Vitani says talking to Kovu, Kiara, Kion and Koda

"The trouble is leaving the Pride at the moment. We don't know if Zira is following us", Kiara says

"Princess if we don't eat soon we will start dying", Kovu says to his mate

Suddenly they hear a roar that didn't belong to their pride. A young adult lion was on the hill he had a red mane and a golden coat making him look like Simba. He had a lot of scars all over his body showing that he was a fighter and could be dangerous. Kovu growls and steps to the front of his Pride.

"Why are you here?" the lion asks curiously

"We have fled from our home", Kiara replies, "We are sorry we trespassed"

"It is fine. What Pride are you all? You look like you all have been in a battle", the lion says with concern taking in the look of wounds on the lionesses

The lion also saw that they had young cubs. All this Pride looked exhausted and hungry.

"We are the Pridelanders. We are running because we were attacked. My mother and father are unconscious", Kiara explains

The lions eyes widen at hearing they were Pridelanders.

"What is the name of your Royal Family?" the lion asks wanting to make sure these were the Pride he thought they were

"My father is King Simba, mother is Queen Nala, these are my brothers Prince Kion and Prince Koda leaders of the lion guard. My little sisters Kala and Keshai who are only two weeks old. My grandmother the dowager Queen Sarabi and Grandmother Sarafina. This is my sister-in-law Vitani. This is my mate Kovu and I am Crown Princess Kiara. Who are you?" Kiara asks

"Tani?" the lion asks looking at the female lioness who was looking at his shocked

"Kopa?" Vitani asks

The lion grins, "Yes it is me. I used to be the Crown Prince of the Pridelands. Now I am Prince Consort to the Princess of these lands"

"Your Kopa?" Kiara asks shocked

She had heard about Kopa. Her parents had told her the story of Zira killing him. But here he was alive and well.

"But Mother killed you didn't she?" Kovu asks

"Yes I am Kopa. I survived the attack on me. From an old family member. You all don't look so good. We need to get you to my pride. But looks like you need help. I will call for help", Kopa decides

"Is your pride close?" Kion asks

"My Uncle/Grandfather is and so is my brother-in-law. I will roar for them", Kopa says letting out a load roar signalling he needed help

"How long will it take for them to get here?" Kiara asks

"Not long. But I must warn you my Uncle/Grandfather you might try and attack. Since the time when he was in the Pridelands was not the best. But he saved my life. Just give him a chance", Kopa says knowing them will not like his Uncle

"Who is…", Koda starts

"Kopa!?" a lion yells

"Kopa?" another lion asks calmly in a voice that was familiar

The Pridelanders turn to the two lions that had showed up. One was a young adult lion with light reddish fur and a red mane. The other lion was way older his brown fur and black mane that had some silver in it. The old lion had scars everywhere on his body.

"SCAR!" Sarabi and Sarafina growl

Zazu cries out in shock nearly fainting along with Timon and Pumbaa.

Taka looks shocked as he recognised her and Zazu.

"Sarabi? Sarafina? What…", Taka asks

"Grandfather the Pridelanders are hurt including my father and mother. We need to get them to the Pride", Kopa says

"Of course. I will tell my story later. Sarafina, Sarabi let me apologies. There are no words to describe how sorry I am. Same to all of you. And the name is not Scar I have gone back to Taka. Scar is dead", Taka says

All the Pridelanders looked unsure if to trust Taka. Many had known about Scar or had lived under his reign.

"Who are you?" Kiara asks the young adult lion

"I am Prince Keyo. I will vouch for the goodness of Grandfather here", Prince Keyo says with a grin

"He has done…", Sarabi starts

"We know what he has done. But has been forgiven by the spirits", Kopa says

Rafiki feels Mufusa tell him to trust his brother. And he feels the other Great Kings telling him to trust Taka.

"Rafiki says we trust them. Your brother says", Rafiki says to Taka

"I know", Taka replies he had felt Mufusa here too

Actually he could see Mufusa standing behind the Pridelanders. Taka nods to his brother as Mufusa's eyes land on his family. The look was saying for Taka to take care of them. Taka again nods promising to take care of them. Mufusa smiles and disappears into the wind.

"Now lets get your pride to the infirmary caves", Prince Kopa says going over to his parents getting ready to lift one onto his back, "I will take Dad. Grandfather go ahead and get Alua"

"No I will carry Nala. Keyo go ahead and alert the Pride and Alua", Taka orders

"Of course", Prince Keyo says running away

Taka goes over to Nala and Kopa helps get her on Taka's back. Taka's leg nearly buckles.

"Will you be alright?" Prince Kopa asks

"I am still strong enough to do this", Taka replies

Kopa manages to get his Dad on his back. Kopa thinks he is lucky that he was so young enough to carry him.

"Follow us. We will be at the pride soon", Taka says as they begin to walk

"How can we trust you?" Timon asks crossly

"I am not Scar anymore. Scar died a long time ago. I am Taka", Taka replies with a sigh

"Taka?" Kion asks

"Yes it is my birth name", Taka replies

"Doesn't it mean rubbish?" Koda asks innocently

"Koda", Kiara says giving him a warning look

"It is ok. I have learnt to accept the name. Your my Great-Niece?" Taka asks

"Yes. I am Kiara", Kiara replies

"And my Great-Nephews and Great-Nieces who look to be only weeks old", Taka says with a nod to Kion and Koda and looking at his Great-Nieces who were in their grandmothers mouth

"How did you know? I am Kion and this is my brother Koda" Kion asks

"Well Kion you look like your father did at his age. Koda you have a coat similar to your Grandmother, my mother Uru. As for Kiara I can see bother your mother and father in you. And Keshai and Kala look like Nala. I guess you have all caused your parents trouble like Kopa has. He has about given me a heart attack", Taka says with a chuckle

"I am not that much trouble!" Kopa says

"Oh really? You and the other cubs have gotten into a lot of trouble with ditching your cub-sitters", Taka says chuckling

Kopa pouts, "Not my fault the Luka is annoying. Lilaa is much better"

"Who are Luka and Lilaa?" Kion asks

"Luka and Lilaa are the Prides Majordomo's", Taka explains

"The pride has two?" Zazu asks shocked

"Yes. We are a large pride we find it easier with two", Kopa replies

"What is your Pride called?" Vitani asks

"The Empire Pride. Look there are the caves", Kopa says gesturing to the caves

They see a group of lions waiting for them. Near one of the back caves. Prince Keyo stood next to a take male lion that had red fur and a golden mane. Rafiki sees another mandrill standing next to the lion she was as old as him and a young mandrill.

"Grandfather, Kopa what have you two bought us?" the male asks with a smile

"These are the Pridelanders. Alua they need medical attention", Taka replies

"To the infirmary cave now. I will tend to them immediately. Jewela come. Kopa, Taka careful", Alua orders

The Pridelanders follow Kopa, Taka and the mandrills to a cave at the back. Taka gently lay's Nala down. Then goes to help Kopa lower Simba.

"These are King Simba and Queen Nala", Taka says to Alua

"Shoo Taka let me work", Alua says tending to Simba first

Taka rolls his eyes but smiles, "Look after my family"

Taka leaves and the Pridelanders look shocked about what he said.

"Don't worry you are safe here", Kopa says, "You can put your cubs down"

The Lionesses gently place their cubs down it had been tiring carrying them for days.

"Rafiki will help", Rafiki says

"Very well. I am the Sharman Alua and this is my daughter Jewela", Alua replies

"All of you the hunting party is out to get you food", Prince Keyo says from next to Prince Kopa

"We can't thank you enough", Kiara replies

"Rest. Soon you all will have your belly's full", Kopa says

Kopa and Prince Keyo leave the Pridelanders with the mandrills.

"Don't worrying our ancestors are watching over us", Alua says

"Will Dad and Mum be ok?" Koda asks

"They will little Prince. With our ancestors helping they will be fine", Alua says to the young Prince

Kiara sat down near her parents with Kovu nuzzling her.

"Don't worry I am sure they will be alright", Kovu says

"I hope", Princess Kiara replies, "Did you know Kopa?"

"I am not old enough to remember but Vitani would", Kovu replies

"I did. We were best friends as cubs. I hope he can forgive me", Vitani says

"What did you do?" Prince Kion asks

"Kopa, Nuka and I were playing near the cliffs. Mother followed us with her follows and attack Kopa. I just sat there as mother hurt Kopa before throwing him from the cliff", Vitani replies with a tear in her eyes

"I am sure he doesn't blame you", Princess Kiara says

"We will see", Vitani says lying down

Suddenly a red young lioness and a older cream lioness come in dragging their kills.

"Have your fill. Let us know if you need more", the cream lioness says

"Thank you", Princess Kiara says

"Your welcome", the cream lioness says with a gentle smile before leaving with the red lioness

"Come on lets eat!", Kion says

Everyone laughs and they dig into the kills the Empire Pride had given them. When they are done the Alua had treated all the wounded and told them to rest. All lionesses start to lie down with their cubs. Sarabi had taken Princess Keshai to sleep with her. Sarafina had Princess Kala in her paws. Kion and Koda decided to stay near the front of the cave to watch over the pride with the lion guard. Kiara yawns and snuggles next to Kova. She prayed her parents would be alright…

* * *

Back at the main caves the Empire Pride had gathered to discuss the Pridelanders.

"Crius let them stay they look like they have been through battle", Queen Nestori says to her mate after she had delivered the kills with her daughter to the Pridelanders

"Do we know what happened? Grandfather?" King Crius asks Taka

"I do not know yet. I will find out after they have slept. Remember Crius they are family to Kopa and I along with distant relations to all the major prides", Taka replies

"Will you vouch for them?" King Crius asks

"I will. And if anyone harms them including their Lion Guard, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa I will harm them", Taka declares

"So will I", Kopa declares

"Daddy they are family", Crown Princess Katiryi says

"Very well. All the Pridelanders will NOT be harmed. On my honour we will grant them protection", King Crius declares

"And on my honour. And to my dying breath I will protect the Pridelanders!" Taka declares

Taka knew he would have to tell his story to the Pridelanders. But he also had to get them to trust him. He would not ask them to forgive him because what he did was unforgivable. Taka sighs and goes into the cave for the night his adult cubs were already resting. Taka lays down and sighs but looks up as Kopa enters with his mate and young cubs. Kopa nods to Taka and Taka knew they had a lot of questions and answers to get and give…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Taka groaned as he woke up it was early but he was going to get up. Some had already left the den. He walks out the cave and decided to get a drink. He sees Vitani his daughter at the watering hole.

She looked nervously at Scar or Taka as he was called now.

"You want to talk Vitani?" Taka asks

"This is your place", Vitani says

"Let's go for a walk. What has happened to you since I last saw you as a cub?" Taka asks as they walk

"We were banished to the Outlands after Zira killed Kopa. We didn't know he was alive until yesterday", Vitani says, "What happened to your leg?"

"A battle that I will tell at a different time. What happened to Nuka?" Taka asks

"He was killed while trying to fulfil Zira's plan on killing Simba", Vitani says

Taka sighs, "I should have treated him right. I have many regrets in my life Vitani. My regret with you is not being there for you. And for being so evil"

"It is ok. I forgive you", Vitani says

Taka nuzzles her.

"Have you found yourself a mate yet?" Taka asks as they walk back

"No. I thought once it would be Kopa but he is mated now", Vitani says

"You will find one daughter. I am sure", Taka says

They arrive back at the dens and everyone was up besides Nala and Simba.

"Kiara, Kion, Koda will you three come with me? You too Kovu", Taka says

"Will you be alright?" Kopa asks worriedly

"I am only walking. I am not an invalid. I will be back soon. Make sure you keep your eyes on Simba and Nala", Taka orders Kopa

"I will", Kopa says

Kiara, Kovu, Kion and Koda walk with Taka in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you get here?" Taka asks

"Zira took over the Pridelands that was how Mum and Dad got hurt", Kiara says

"Mum and Dad thought she killed Kopa. So they were banished up into recently", Kion says, "They never told us about Kopa till recently"

"I was always told I was to kill Simba to be like you", Kovu says head down

"What changed your mind about killing Simba?" Taka asks

"Kiara. I feel in love with her. There was a fight and Zira went into the water we fought she was dead", Kovu says

"Zira is still alive?" Taka asks shocked

"Yes. How did you get out of your situation?" Koda asks

"I honestly don't know. I woke up here and this is where I have stayed", Taka replies

"Are you sorry for what you put our parents through?" Kiara asks

"Yes I am. Kovu I am sorry for what your mother did", Taka says

"It was a long time ago", Kovu says

"You are the son of my heart Kovu", Taka says as they all walk back, "I better take you to the King and Queen of this Pride"

Taka takes them to where the King and Queen were. Kopa was sitting done with cubs playing between his paws. A White lion was next to him licking a cub clean.

"King Crius, Queen Nestori of the Empire clan. This is Crown Princess Katiryi and she is mated to Kopa", Taka says, "Crius, Nestori these are Princess Kiara and her mate Kovu, Prince Kion, and Prince Koda of the Prideland pride"

"Welcome to our lands. I hope our shaman Alua has been taking good care of your parents?" King Crius asks

"Alua has been great. Do you need anyone of us to hunt with you?" Kiara asks

"No. We have enough lionesses to hunt. Just make sure your pride rest", Queen Nestori says kindly

"Thank you", Kiara says

"When your parents are better you all better tell us your story. We know bits but we would like the first hand knowledge", King Crius says

"We will", Kovu says bowing with respect

"I also look forward to hearing it. Even if you have told me most of it", Taka says lying down

Kiara nods and they walk back over to the caves their pride was using. Kopa was there waiting for them.

"Kiara I would like to talk to you", Kopa says

"Ok what about?" Kiara asks sitting down next to Kopa in the cave

"Our you ok with being the leader of the Pridelands?" Kopa asks

"Daddy has been preparing me. But it was always strict. He only told us recently about you Kopa. Anyway it is not like you can lead the Pridelands", Kiara says

"Your right. I am going to be Prince Consort here. Are you happy with Kovu?" Kopa asks

"I love him with all my heart. Why?" Kiara asks

"I want to make sure my little sister is happy. As long as my family is happy I am happy", Kopa says

"Koda and I are leading the Lion Guard", Kion says to his big brother

Kopa smiles, "The is great. You will both do great"

"Kopa how is Scar treating you?" Sarabi asks

" _Taka_ is fine. He treats me like his son", Kopa says

"Kopa", a lioness says from the entrance to the cave

"Yes?" Kopa asks

"Grandfather wants to see you", the lioness says

"I'm coming", Kopa says getting up, "See you all later"

Kopa leaves and Kiara sighs.  
"Alright?" Sarafina asks her granddaughter

"Yeah. Just thinking about what Mum and Dad will do when they find out about Kopa and well Scar", Kiara replies

"So are we all", Vitani says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

Nala groans as she begins to come too. She remembers fighting with Simba against Zira and then it all goes blank. Where her cubs ok? She couldn't lose anymore cubs she already lost one.

"Mum?" a voice says and Nala feels a lick on her face

"Kiara?" Nala asks opening her eyes slowly

"Oh Mum your ok", Kiara says nuzzling her mother

"Where are Kala, Keshai, Koda and Kion?" Nala asks

"They are all alright daughter", Sarafina says nuzzling her daughter

"Simba?" Nala asks

"Dad is still unconscious Mum", Kiara replies

"What about Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki?" Nala asks

"We are all well your Queen Nala", Zazu replies

"Where are we? We seem to be in caves", Nala asks

They all look at each other nobody wanted to talk about Taka or having Kopa alive. Both of them alive really.

"We are with the Empire Pride they a have taken us in", Kovu says

"How are our patients today?" a mandrill asks coming in

"Our mother is awake", Kiara says

"So your Queen Nala. I am the Sharman here I am Alua. I have been looking after everyone. Let me see your wounds", Alua says and hums seeing Nala wounds where healing nicely, "Your wounds are healing nicely. Now you need something to eat and drink after that but you will need someone to lean on. I believe the hunting parties have gone out. They will bring food soon"

"We can hunt", Kiara says

"You don't know these lands young Princess they do. They will bring your Pride food", Alua says

"We don't want to feel like a burden", Kiara says

"I assure you they don't see it like that", Alua replies

"How is Simba?" Nala asks

"He is recovering. He should be awake soon", Alua says, "I will be back later"

"How is this Pride?" Nala asks Kiara

"Different. And a couple of familiar faces", Kiara says

"Who?" Nala asks  
"One is Scar, Mum but goes by Taka now. He only has helped us since we got here", Kiara replies

"Scar!" Nala says loudly trying to get up

Kion and Koda go to help her.  
"Mum he hasn't done anything wrong so far. They all call him Grandfather here. We don't know why. He even carried you in here", Kiara says as her mother lies down again

"But he shouldn't be alive after everything he has done", Nala replies

"Nala my daughter he looks to have changed and I have known him longer. He has respected us since we got here and is worried about you and Simba. I wouldn't be surprised if he is hunting for us", Sarafina says

"Nala I hate to say this but I agree with Sarafina. I have know Scar well Taka since he was a cub and he has changed from the lion we knew who killed my beloved Mufusa. Anyone we can't do a thing about it this is his Pride and they look like they will protect him", Sarabi adds

"Rafiki has found much change in Taka. He has also saved a life of someone must precious to you my Queen. The Spirits say we can trust him to watch our backs", Rafiki says

"I talked to him", Vitani says

"What did he say?" Nala asks

"He regrets everything he did as Scar. Including leaving me and Luka", Vitani says

"He was also shocked that Zira was still alive", Kovu says, "There might be some help here to get back the Pridelands"

"I want to talk to him", Nala decides

"We will tell someone when they bring us food", Sarabi says

"Can I have my cubs?" Nala asks

Sarabi brings over little Keshai and Sarafina brings over little Kala. Nala grooms them when three lionesses enter dragging three kills.

"Here you go enough food for all. And when your King Simba wakes up we will hunt again", the red lioness says

"Who are you?" Nala asks

"I am Queen Nestori of the Empire Pride this is my daughters Crown Princess Katiryi and Princess Bora", Queen Nestori says, "You're the Queen of the Pride Landers?"

"Yes I am Queen Nala", Nala says

"Nice too meet you I have heard much. Bora can you go get them", Queen Nestori asks

"I will mum", Princess Bora says and leaves to get Taka and Kopa

"Why take us in?" Nala asks

"Family you all are. And many have ruled you all be well looked after. Now eat Queen Nala you have been weaken greatly", Queen Nestori says

"Can I ask you a question Queen Nestori?" Nala asks as she begins eating

"Yes you can. And call me Nestori in private I am not a Queen among family", Queen Nestori replies

"Family?" Nala asks confused

"You will find out. They will be here soon. So what is the question?" Queen Nestori asks

"Why take in Scar?" Nala asks

"You mean Taka?" Queen Nestori asks

"Yes. He has killed and made many suffer", Nala says

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And he was running from his past and a past he deeply regretted. He was badly injured when he was found on our lands by my husband. He has become part of the family and everyone calls him either Uncle or Grandfather as he is old enough to be both", Queen Nestori says

"But didn't he tell you his past?" Nala asks

"He has and has been forgiven. But you will need to see for yourself. But he has suffered hardship here. He lost his mate here. He had 6 cubs with her and now has 9 Grandcubs", Queen Nestori replies

"Who is this other member I would know my children told me?" Nala asks

"This will be hard for you I won't lie. If what had happened to you happened to me I would be shocked but welcome him back with open paws. But it will be shocking", Queen Nestori says

"He is my mate", Crown Princess Katiryi adds

"Who is he?" Nala asks

"Me Mum", a lion says in the doorway of the cave he looked just like Simba but younger and with scars

The lion next to him she recognised as Scar. But he was hanging back.

"Scar", Nala growls

"I am Taka. But I am sorry Queen Nala for what I did to your Pride and to Simba. I humbly apologies. I have come here to see how you and Simba where and to give the lion besides me some support", Taka says

"Who are you?" Nala asks the Lion

"It is me", Kopa says coming closer and Nala could see he was a replica of Simba

His eyes and his coat where all Simba. He looked like she believed her Kopa would look like.  
"You can't be", Nala whispers

"It is me Kopa", Kopa says

"Kopa? You're alive? How can that be?" Nala asks

"Uncle Taka saved me. Bought me here where I have lived ever since", Kopa says nuzzling Nala

Nala returns the nuzzle knowing this was her son. He was scarred sure but she could see it was him. Who wouldn't recognise their own son? Sarabi did it and now Nala could see how Sarabi did it.

"Scar saved you?" Nala asks

"Taka did. He hates the Scar name. He is truly a changed lion. After what I saw of the Pridelands after Taka's rein I can tell he has changed. He doesn't want to be King anymore", Kopa says

"You don't?" Nala asks Taka who was still there

"No I don't. I am happy to follow. Our King and Queen", Taka says nodding to Queen Nestori, "And our Princesses and Princes"

"I will reserve judgement", Nala says

"Thank you", Taka says bowing his head

"Mum this is my mate Crown Princess Katiryi", Kopa says nuzzling his mate

"Your mated?" Nala asks

"Yes and we have cubs. Sorry to dump all this on you Mum. But I thought you should know", Kopa says

"Nice to meet you Crown Princess Katiryi", Nala says

"Call me Katiryi in private Queen Nala. I have heard much about you as I said. I am only using my title now amongst family", Crown Princess Katiryi says

"Kopa your not going to take back on the title as Crown Prince?" Nala asks

"No Mum. I am willing to be Prince Consort to my mate when she ascends the throne of the Empire Pride", Kopa says

"Your fine with Kiara taking the spot?" Nala asks

"More then happy. She will make a fine Queen", Kopa says smiling at his sister

"I still not sure how I will be", Kiara says

"Your welcome to follow us for a different set of pointers. My mate will be willing to help you", Queen Nestori replies

"Thank you. I would appreciate a different perspective", Kiara replies

"I would like that do. Since I will be her Consort", Kovu says

"You more then welcome to follow me around. You will be my brother-in-law once you mate with Kiara", Kopa says

"When do we met the King?" Kovu asks

"Soon when your King is well enough. My mate is making sure everything is ready to accept another Pride till we can help you get the Pridelands back when you ask us formally", Queen Nestori says

"Thank you", Nala says

"Would you like to go to the watering hole?" Kopa asks

"Yes. I need a drink", Nala says

"May I help you with Kopa?" Taka asks

Nala looks at him and she sees he seems sincere.

"Very well", Nala says

Taka comes to the side of her and Kopa takes the other side and they help her up and begin leading her to the watering hole.

"Queen Nestori you had a mate", Nala says to Taka

"I did. She past a short time ago", Taka replies  
"What was she like?" Nala asks

"She helped me get over my guilt but not fully. We have cubs that had grown up. Her name was Leta. She had white fur and was truly amazing lioness", Taka says his voice Nala heard held so much love

"She was great as an Aunt too. She is dearly missed", Kopa adds

"How did you find Kopa?" Nala asks Taka

"In the river. I noticed a lion cub in the water a dove in after him and picked him up and bought him to shore he was badly injured. I picked him up and ran him to here to Alua actually and we got him better", Taka replies

"What happened to you Sc…Taka?" Nala asks

"The Hyenas and others gave me these scars. I am glad I fled I wasn't made to be a ruler. I am happy with my life here. But am willing to return to the Pridelands to help you rid of Zira. It is my fault she is at large as it is. I deluded myself into making us both think she was my mate. I will do anything to help you and Simba get rid of her and get your lands back. But if you wish for me to remain here I will. I will not force my presence on either of you or your Pride. So all you have to say Queen Nala is to leave you alone and I will do it. But we will run into each other here as I live here and I will not leave my cubs even though they have grow and have cubs. I can't leave them. You must understand", Taka replies

"I think I do. I won't want to leave my cubs and if I get Grand cubs those either. We will have to work on a truce of sorts", Nala replies

"It is up too you and Simba. But I don't expect Simba to forgive me. I did horrible things and I believe I will be punished in the next life for it. But I will do my best to make up for my wrong doings first in getting you and Simba well again and having protection for you, Simba, your cubs, and Pride, even Zazu, Rafiki and its Timon and Pumbaa isn't it?" Taka asks

"Yes it is. You shouldn't be in the cave when Simba awakes. He will not handle it well", Nala replies drinking from the watering hole

"I know and I won't be. Kopa will be one of the first to see Simba after he awakes I know he has missed his father. I have never tried to replace Simba. And I made sure Kopa knew that", Taka tells her, "I will leave you with Kopa and Katiryi. I think you need time to think and not be in my presence"

Taka leaves them at the watering hole. Nala sees him limping. And wondering how bad his injuries were.

"He did too. Made sure I knew stories of my Dad and that he could never or will replace Dad in my heart or in my mind. He is like an Uncle or Grandfather to me Mum and is very protective of his family. He has been my protector since he found me. And he is a protector of this Pride. You're here now and he will protect you till his dying breath which I hold will not be soon. As he is dear too me", Kopa tells his mother

"I think I can see that. Is he really badly injured? I see his limp", Nala asks

"His leg is leak it took the most damage besides his chest and back. But you should have seen him when he saw all of you after I called for help for your Pride he got you on his back and carried you to the caves. He is a stubborn Lion. But he wanted to help", Kopa says  
"I will try and see the side of Sc…Taka you see", Nala decides

"Thanks Mum. It will make everything easier", Kopa says nuzzling his mother

"Now on the way back to the caves can you two tell me how you two came to be mates?" Nala asks

"It is a long story we will give you the short version too we tell everyone. We were cubs when affection started", Kopa replies

"We couldn't help it Kopa was such a cute cub even with those scars. Daddy was overprotective but…", Crown Princess Katiryi says giggling

"But Uncle Taka was also. He didn't even care it was the King of the Empire Pride he was standing up too. I was his Great-Nephew and he was going to stick by me no matter what", Kopa laughs

Nala was interest by the tale the two told about overprotective fathers and overprotective uncles. They had told much off the story by the time they got back to the caves. Nala lies down next to Simba tired after that walk and back. Kopa promised to come again with Katiryi after she rested. They left and Nala goes to sleep.

When she wakes up again it was to a groan coming from right next to her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
